


Full Circle

by merelydovely



Series: Les Mis Women Week 2017 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Demon Summoning, Dubious Consent, F/F, Magic-Users, Mistaken Identity, Pining, Succubi & Incubi, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelydovely/pseuds/merelydovely
Summary: The magical art of evocation has many traps for the unwary, but Éponine gets lucky.





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [WITCHES prompt](http://probably-pride-related.tumblr.com/post/162287312525/les-mis-wlwwomens-week-psa) of [Les Mis Women/WLW Week](https://persephonah.tumblr.com/post/162241826110/is-your-gay-ass-starved-of-the-much-needed-wlw) 2017.

Éponine had only just barely finished the runes of her summoning circle when the pentagram began smoking. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. If she’d understood the book correctly – and that was a big  _if_ – unexpected smoke meant that if she couldn’t finish the incantation in record time, some unearthly power was about to hijack her circle for its own mysterious ends.

“Machten yn 'e woartels! Machten yn 'e woartels!” she said, stumbling over the unfamiliar words and probably botching the pronunciation all to hell. “Harkje nei my! Ik freegje dy te ynspirearjen jo incubi ferskine foar my, dat wy mochten ynlitte tegearre!”

Within the smoke, something began to solidify into a humanoid form – a female form. So far, so good...

“Ik noegje dy yn myn thús,” she intoned, moving her hands in a well-practiced circular pattern. “Doch... rjocht... troch... my!” She clapped her palms together, then flung them out towards the walls of her bedroom.

The smoke vanished.

In its place was a vision so lovely that Éponine was struck momentarily dumb.

“What's –” said the vision.

“Shhhh,” said Éponine, putting a finger to her lips. “Basking in my success.”

The being in the summoning circle started to say something, but stopped, examining the runes around their feet.

“This is just... amazing,” said Éponine breathlessly. “I didn’t even write anything about Cosette in the encantrix and you’ve already taken her form! Was I projecting into the aether? I was, right?”

The entity in the circle was now the perfect image of Cosette Fauchelevent tilting her head in adorable confusion, wearing exactly the kind of lacy white underthings Éponine had been dreaming about ever since that time Cosette had worn a white blouse to an unexpectedly rainy protest. 

“You got her  _exactly_ right,” Éponine went on, more than slightly overwhelmed by what she was seeing. She edged around her summoning circle, taking care not to knock over any of the belongings she’d shoved out of the way to make room for it. 

The creature wearing the approximation of Cosette’s body stood still, allowing Éponine to catch a very long glimpse of said body from the other side. Éponine goggled at it. “Is that a  _birthmark?_  You really went all out on the realism, didn’t you?”

“...Why am I here?” said Éponine’s visitor flatly.

Éponine faltered in her circuit of the room, suddenly unsure. “Well, uh, my copy of the Modern Key of Solomon said sex demons were willing to trade the fulfillment of a mortal fantasy for a finite, non-lethal amount of mortal sexual energy, provided...” she groped for the exact wording, “provided the proper and correct magical precautions have been enacted. Did I get it wrong?”

The demon stared at her, wide-eyed. “No, ah. That’s quite correct. I just, mm. I’m surprised you felt it necessary to enlist supernatural aid? You know, you’re a very attractive young woman.”

Roots and stones, it even  _talked_ like Cosette.

* * *

“I don’t have trouble securing willing partners,” said Éponine, glancing away. “It’s just this one in particular.”

“Oh?” said the demon. “What do you think she’d do, if she were suddenly here, in your room, in her nicest underwear?”

Éponine considered for a moment. “Probably start screaming and demanding to know how I teleported her out of her bedroom,” she said, matter-of-fact. “She doesn’t even know magic exists, much less that I’m a witch in training.”

Her visitor smiled crookedly. “Suppose she did know. Suppose she was in training herself. What would she do then?”

Éponine closed her eyes and sighed. This demon was oddly committed to realism, apparently. “Probably still run screaming? Kidnapping isn’t exactly a romantic. And anyway I’m pretty sure she’s tragically straight. Which is why I’m resorting to this, even if the energy drain  _is_  going to knock me out for 24 hours afterward.”

The Cosette-shaped thing in the summoning circle put Cosette’s hands on Cosette’s hips. “Darling, work with me here. What is the point of summoning a sex demon to live out your fantasies if you don’t have any imagination? Try to think  _best case scenario_.” And then Cosette’s voluptuous body was stalking out of the circle, pinning Éponine’s skinny one to the bed before Éponine could process what was happening. 

Éponine squeaked.

“What if,” said Cosette’s voice in Éponine’s ear, “what if she were here right now, in your bed, and she thought the whole kidnapping thing was just a hilarious misadventure, but also that you looked so good in your push-up bra she wanted to take you apart?”

An inquisitive hand was already skimming the waistband of Éponine’s boxers, hovering there as if waiting for permission.

Éponine gulped, spreading her legs and pushing up into the hand. It was Cosette’s hand – Cosette’s voice – Cosette’s warm body against hers – she could  _almost_ believe –

“What would you want me to do?”

Éponine had never heard Cosette like that, voice breathy and full of sex, but now she’d never be able to forget it.

“Yes – touch me –  _ruin_ me,” she begged, and her visitor obliged, plunging a dainty white hand between Éponine’s legs, finding the right pressure for Éponine’s clit with such unerring alacrity it could only be a sex demon trick.

A second hand scooped Éponine’s left breast from within its padded cup, squeezing and fondling until Éponine moaned. “I’ve been dying to do that since I got here,” said Cosette’s lovely mouth. “Fuck, your breasts are so  _soft.”_ Cosette’s golden head dipped down; Éponine could see a rich chestnut color peeking out at the base of each strand. What kind of useless detail was that for a sex demon to invent? 

And then the fiend’s hot tongue found Éponine’s nipple, and Éponine stopped pondering. “Cosette,” she whined, unable to stop herself. “Cosette,  _fuck_  –”

The demon’s right hand was busy on her clit, slick and wet, and Éponine was far closer than she had any right to be, this soon –

“Wait,” she panted. “Wait, I don’t want to come yet. Let me see you.”

The thing that was not Cosette pulled away and sat back on the bed, looking reluctant. Éponine drank in the sight, or at least she tried to. She’d pictured this moment what felt like ten thousand times, and there was a strange element of déja vu to it all. Still, there was something so vibrant, so visceral, about having a physical embodiment of Cosette actually present, so warm and real. Cosette’s face, Cosette’s body – they were almost too beautiful to look at straight on. Éponine had spent years looking at her crush sidelong, ducking eye contact; staring deep into those eyes she loved so well and seeing them dark with desire was disconcerting, almost distressing. Éponine looked down and away, cheeks burning.

Her eyes caught on her summoning circle.

Her  _unbroken_  summoning circle.

“Ép, it’s me,” said the demon.

Éponine wasn’t listening. “The circle,” she said uneasily. “You shouldn’t have been able to leave the circle, the book said only humans can walk out of an aether bind  –”

“You shouldn’t have reversed the seventh through ninth categorization runes,” said the figure on Éponine’s bed. “I think that’s what happened, anyway. I’ve read about that loophole before, it lets the demon send someone in their place, as long as they’re of equal or lesser power – you must have requested one that was a bit of a prankster.”

“What,” said Éponine. “What?”

“Ép,” said Cosette’s voice. Cosette’s mouth.  _Cosette._  “It’s  _me.”_

"But you – you –” Éponine tried, words failing her.

“But nothing,” said Cosette, in a tone that brooked no argument. “Do you want to kiss me, or not?”

“Uhhh,” said Éponine intelligently. “Kiss?”

“I’m choosing to take that as a yes,” said Cosette.

Éponine may have been a little dyslexic when it came to runes, but there was no way to misread Cosette scrambling back up the bed toward her, eyes alight with lust and mischief. Cosette pounced, and Éponine sank blissfully into the kiss, still not sure what was actually happening but willing to roll with it.

“Wait,” she said between kisses. “Are you really a witch in training?”

“My mom was a witch, a proper one,” said Cosette, flopping onto the narrow bed at Éponine’s side. Éponine missed her already. “She died before she was old enough to train me, so mostly I just have a bunch of book knowledge. Theoretical, you know? Lore.”

“Like... demonology?” hazarded Éponine. Cosette nodded. “I’m a dunce at it,” admitted Éponine. “My training’s been almost one hundred per cent practical. Summoning is  _so_ not my thing.”

“Well,” said Cosette, elbowing her gently. “It worked out for you pretty well this time, didn’t it?”

Éponine beamed at the ceiling. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess it did.” She took a deep breath. “So... not tragically straight?”

“No. Tragically, tragically gay, I’m afraid.”

“Tragically gay, and... in the market for a magical girlfriend?”

“Got it in one.” Cosette found Éponine’s hand on the bed and threaded their fingers together. Éponine, still,  _still_  not entirely convinced this was real, clutched it to her chest like a romance heroine and tried not to hyperventilate.

“Do you think you could figure out how to do this on purpose?” said Cosette innocently. “The kidnapping thing? Because Papa would normally pitch a fit if I went out this time of night, and I’d rather not pay market rate for my own place just yet.”

“Between the two of us, we’ll figure it out,” said Éponine with more confidence than she’d felt in a very, very long time.

And figure it out they did.

**Author's Note:**

> The incantation Éponine uses was something I made up based on a random Angelfire website's advice on how to summon a demon, then ran through Google Translate's English > Frisian option.
> 
>   * Machten yn ‘e woartels! Machten yn 'e woartels!: _Powers in the roots! Powers in the roots!_
>   * Harkje nei my! Ik freegje dy te ynspirearjen jo incubi ferskine foar my, dat wy mochten ynlitte tegearre!: _Listen to me! I ask that you inspire your incubi to appear before me, that we might consort together!_
>   * Ik noegje dy yn myn thús: _I invite you into my home_
>   * Doch… rjocht… troch… my!: _Do... right... by... me!_
> 

> 
> Rebloggable [here](https://les-amis-de-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/163217635534/witches) at my NSFW Les Mis sideblog, [@les-amis-de-nsfw](https://les-amis-de-nsfw.tumblr.com/).


End file.
